The use of communication devices and communication-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of communication devices has influenced the advances made to communication-related technologies. Indeed, communication devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Communication devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of these devices has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various devices connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees may require human and computer interaction. Users of communication technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of communication technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on the communication devices.
Communication devices may be mobile. Users of mobile devices may communicate with others via data and voice messages. For example, short message service (SMS) messages may be transmitted/received between mobile communication devices. Further, users of these devices may communication with each other via telephone calls using these mobile communication devices.
Applications and other functionalities have become increasingly available on mobile communication devices. Malware, however, may initiate communications with other entities unbeknownst to the user. These communications may result in the user being unknowingly subscribed to premium services that include unwanted financial obligations for the user. Communications initiated by the malware may further result in a decrease of functionality and performance by the communication device.